Flat tires are often a result of the tire coming in contact with a nail or other metal object on the road. The present invention features a magnetic tire guard for picking up metal objects and debris such as nails, screws, metal fragments, or other such objects before they come in contact with a tire of a vehicle. By removing these objects before they come in contact with the tire, the risk of a tire puncture is greatly reduced. The magnetic tire guard of the present invention is for attaching to the front of a wheel well of a vehicle, in front of the tire.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.